


Who Are the Real Monsters?

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Gen, demon!michael, dragon hybrid!Ryan, dragon!Ryan, gargoyle!Jack, phoenix hybrid!geoff, phoenix!geoff, vampire!Ray, werewolf!Gavin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would of known, that every myth and every monster in every story was real? Who would have guessed that dragons, and gargoyles, and even sirens were real?</p>
<p>That means the government does a good job at keeping those things under raps. In a facility far north off of the North Coast of the U.S.A. lies what looks like, and could be, a max security prison. But instead of holding prisoners, it holds monsters. And a specific group in Sector A-H has a plan to get out of there, and all six need each other and their specific powers to get free.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>"Michael's fingers wrapped tightly around the metal bars, his knuckles becoming white as he gripped the metal harshly. This happened every night, and each night feels just as horrible as the last. Sometimes he wished that they would have assigned him a different cell, not a cell directly in front of Gavin, so that he didn't have to watch his transformation."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Are the Real Monsters?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little thing I came up with that may or may not be finished, but I'm really passionate about this idea and am really excited about it, and I hope you guys are too. Excuse me for not using any of the 'unofficial official' monsters that were portrayed for the Achievement Hunters. I didn't think they fit well. And I think the person who made them were sticking to a specific mythology while my idea is that each and every monster exists at once. Oh well.
> 
> Based off of every metal song with the title "Animal". Specifically "Animal" by Skillet and Three Days Grace
> 
> Enjoy<3
> 
> VVVV

"Gavin, Gavin it's going to be okay..." 

Michael's fingers wrapped tightly around the metal bars, his knuckles becoming white as he gripped the metal harshly. This happened every night, and each night feels just as horrible as the last. Sometimes he wished that they would have assigned him a different cell, not a cell directly in front of Gavin, so that he didn't have to watch his transformation. 

Gavin dragged his growing claws across his shirt, screaming out as Michael got a sight full of Gavin's nightly routine. Gavin whined and threw the torn fabric on the ground harshly, eyes watering as he ran his clawed hands through his hair and pulled. 

Beads of blood began to drip from his pores, before the first specs of hair began to grow. Gavin's throaty scream came out ragged and hoarse as his muscles began to shift underneath his skin at painful speeds. Gavin quickly dragged his claws across his bare stomach, scratching furiously all the while leaving red scratches and marks to cover the scars he's already given himself. 

Michael's attempts at calming him down were shot out by Gavin's ringing screams. He turned, his contouring back now towards Michael. He never gets to see the transformation of Gavin's face, having Gavin would always turn his back, but he felt silently grateful for it. 

Transformation from flat face to baring snout was not something he wanted to see, nor did he want to see the tears spilling from Gavin's eyes and- god forbid -when Gavin's subtle green eyes would turn into pins and emerald green. 

Michael watched, horrified, as Gavin hunched over in horrible pain. His back muscles twisted and turned inhumanly, the muscle growing more powerful and bulged by the second. Hair quickly began to sprout, masking the blood that came before, and hiding the claw marks Gavin bowered into his own skin as he scratch at his sides and back. 

There was a horrible buzzer that rang throughout the concrete and metal corridor, the red flashing lights signaling for the scarred impenetrable glass to slowly slide down. Michael completely ignored his own glass that began to slide in front of the bars he was gripping, his eyes never adverting from Gavin writhing on the ground at the painful process that was taking place. 

Slowly, eventually, the thick glass was finally popped into place on the cement ground and the sound of Gavin's wails, that turned to howls, blocked off and silent. Michael frowned horrible as another buzzer went off, and the extra set of another thick and heavy block began to slide down. Instead of glass, now, this thick and heavy block was metal. 

It was always odd for Michael, seeing Gavin violently wriggle on the ground in silence, and, when the transformation was complete to see Gavin stand up fully with his mugg turned into a large snarl and a deep, low howl rumble the place- with the silence still kept. 

And, before the metal bar that blocked Michael's vision would slam down, he would see what was left of Gavin harshly claw and scratch and bite the glass that lay before him, adding on to the grooves and scratch marks that littered the glass. 

It wasn't just Gavin's harsh sounds that rang through Sector A-H. Gavin wasn't the only one transforming. The wails and howls of Gavin were the only things Michael focused on, but along with his sounds came the sounds of fire igniting and roars interrupting. As well as the low hums of growls and hisses and the sounds of skin turning to stone. 

Michael would barely notice his own transformation on the account of being too focused on Gavin. 

Michael sighed and turned to the rest of his cement and metal prison. Yeah, it was totally decked out with posters of badass characters of his favorite videogames. He let out a yawn and sighed, running his clawed fingers through tangled curls and sat down on his bed. He eyed the monitors that ran along his back wall. 

The monitors were behind safety glass that also acted as a touch screen. The only thing the monitors showed were the cells of the other people that shared this specific sector with him. The touchscreen use was for, well, when he wanted to video chat with one of them. It was a little thing the nice people at the Big House provided, just in case you got bored during a lockdown. 

Nobody knew the actual name of the facility they were in, but all of them knew that it was some type of secret government thing that protected the norm of society from accidents and abominations. Everybody just called it, 'The Big House'. 

It wasn't a harsh system, in fact most of the guards and especially the Warden were pretty nice- it's just the whole 'privileged prison' thing that nobody liked. 

There were six of them in Sector A-H. 

There's Gavin, the werewolf. Gavin was bit by one on accident during a night out. The werewolf he was bitten by was one that was well hidden and apart of a pack- nothing detectable by the government. But when Gavin turned, he was caught mid-feed over at McDonalds. 

He was transported from England to America, where everybody throws their monsters. Except for Asia and Russia/Germany. They have their own facilities, but those kinds of things happen more often. 

And then there's Ray, who's a vampire. Ray doesn't exactly remembers turning, or even being bitten, but after several nights of blacking out and waking up to not remembering where he was the night before, he had his suspicions. Then one night he woke up mid-trance, with the neck of a dead woman in his mouth, and immediately turned himself in. It's a shitty story, and he totally regrets it. 

Ryan happened to be a dragon hybrid. After his father harshly raped an American woman, and her death after birth (having that Ryan's wings and spikes did a number on her innards), Ryan was raised half-dragon half-man by his father. It happens as often as you wouldn't expect, a dragon hybrid. 

Anyway, Ryan was caught after being a little too reckless during his teenage years. Sporting grey wings, dragon-like claws, a dragon tail and spikes splitting his skin down his spine, shoulders, and head, despite that, he still is quite an attractive man. 

Geoff, who EVERYBODY loved, was partially phoenix. He was born with his fire counterpart, but was easily hidden throughout his childhood. Throughout his teenage years and early adulthood, Geoff began sporting tattoos and eventually had sleeves and tattoos sporting almost every part of his body. 

After his last and final tattoo was given, he suddenly combusted into a raging flame that caused him to get caught. Unknown to Geoff, whenever a phoenix hybrid would begin sporting tattoos his flame counterpart would source it's energy to the ink making it less uncontrollable. 

Jack was, of all things, a Gargoyle. Gargoyles happened to be extremely rare, so it was a sight to see someone like Jack. Jack was, before, a gargoyle statue that stood poised on top of some building in Texas. 

After being struck by lightning, he was unwillingly brought to life. Naked and confused, he was eventually spotted and brought in. Jack sported devilish wings and horns during day, and at night would turn to stone but with- oddly enough -the ability to move. 

And last but not least- Michael. Michael was sent by Lucifer to examine Earth's Angels and report back with their intentions. And although Michael was apart of the religious backstory, he frankly didn't care. Being a demon, he didn't want to have any business with Angels or Earth, so during his missions discovered the glory of alcohol and set his assignments aside. 

Lucifer, of course, didn't take too kindly to this and took away his ability to return to Hell and any sort of disguise. Low and behold, Michael was caught and captured because of his recklessness. And, being a low-class demon, he didn't have any type of ability to teleport away or possess his way out of the mess. That, and the people in the Big House used Holy Water against him so he was basically stuck, 

They usually used meds and all sorts of therapy, technology, and experiments to control the inner monster they all had until, of course, during the night. The only people that needed it was Ray, to control his cannibalistic need for blood whenever staff members were around, Ryan, to keep his animalistic dragon at bay and for his fire-breathing ability to seize until night fall, and Geoff so that his fire ability wouldn't go too crazy until night fall as well. 

Michael just needed to be threatened with holy water and he wouldn't do anything, while Gavin and Jack already had things under control until night time. 

The only reason to drug them up, other than of course safety precautions, was so they could socialize. Granted, they could easily lock all six up without any meds and let them go wild for the rest of their lives, but that was no fun and the government came to understand that they were people too. That and Sector A-H was on of the most well behaved group of monsters they've ever had, so they were very privileged. 

But because of the whole "everybody turns insane during night" thing, only three of six are available for video chat during lockdown. And Jack was completely out of the question, considering all he ever did during Lockdown was read until he fell asleep. Michael sighed and clicked the call button for Ray's cell. 

Ray's face popped up too close to the camera, fangs shown and a startling hiss rang out through the speakers of Michael's cell. Michael raised an unimpressed eyebrow as Ray swung back and smiled. Ray's fangs were impressive, but not as intimidating as Michael's. 

"Did I scare you?" Ray floated away from the cam and smiled. Sometimes being a vampire had it's jealous benefits. 

Michael rolled his eyes. "No, your fangs aren't impressive enough." 

Ray smiled. 'I have a plan.' 

Michael smiled back. He loved their telepathic conversations. It was difficult to find another monster who could communicate through the mind, and none of the other four could do it. 

Ray was the last one in, and he was terrified, and the second Michael could hear the horrified thought reverberating through the boy's mind he immediately responded. It's been a close knitted friendship afterwards. 

'A plan for what?' 

'Escaping.' A shiver rang through Michael's back. Sometimes he hated it, telepathic conversations were always more intimate and the voice that spoke to you through mind was a lot more beautiful and louder than through voice. 

Sometimes, when Ray and him had those kinds of conversations It would send a tingling sensation to the depths of his heart and caused sin to wrap itself around his groin. Michael was a straight guy, but it was hard not to get a boner with someone else's thoughts bouncing around in your head. 

Michael sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Can we talk about it later? Maybe talk about something else?" 

Ray gave an offended, and confused, look. "What? Why not now?" 

"I don't know I just don't feel like it." 

"Fine. What do you want to talk about?" Michael shrugged. Ray glared. 

"What does Lucifer look like?" Typically, the name would cause anybody to freeze up in terror. Especially a demon, Lucifer was ruthless and mean and horrid and if you spoke of his name in dishonor you would be personally victimized. 

Michael just shrugged. "He's beautiful. He's not some ugly red dude that's half goat, man. He used to be God's favorite angel. The ugly red dude that's half goat is usually a demon." 

"Then why aren't you red, ugly, and half goat? Well, actually, I don't know about ugly..." 

Michael snorted. "Well, I'm not a hiring ranking demon. You know that." And it was true, Michael was good-looking and obviously not ugly. Of course, he did sport the little pecks of goat horn that sprouted between his curls. He did have a row of spikes that ran along his spine and turned into a pointed whip-like tail. 

But the spikes were small and he curled his tail around his belt loops out of spite, Michael didn't enjoy his tail. And his bat wings? Well, they were small nonetheless and usually would vanish in a puff of smoke when he wanted and reappeared with a flame if he needed. Usually he kept them hidden. 

The only thing that was a little off setting about Michael was his dark, red eyes with the slitted pupil and how the whites of his eyes were, rather than white, a dark grey. His fangs were also a little menacing too. 

But four out of six A-H members had fangs and, well, Michael ranked third in the line up. Ray was last, and Ryan (being a dragon) was second. Gavin's, however, were obviously first. Although he didn't have fangs during human form, his werewolf self had fangs that were fit for a big muzzle like a werewolf while Ryan's fangs were fit for the beak of a human. 

Ray rolled his eyes, positioning himself to be floating upside down. He opened his mouth to speak, but Michael instantly interrupted. "Yo dude I'm going to go, I feel like jerking off." 

Ray wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Fuck, next time just say you're tired jesus." 

Michael smiled and disconnected. Although he can't possess people, he can easily manipulate technology and it was just too easy shorting the cameras out just in enough time for him to get his business done and without getting in trouble. 

But he wasn't really planning to, he just simply sat down on his bed and sighed, thinking about Ray's words ringing through his mind. 'An escape? Nobody's thought of an escape. The last people that tried...' Michael shook his head harshly and sighed, flopping down on his bed to try to at least get some sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, and by the way I'd like to point out that my inspiration for making Ryan a dragon hybrid was this lovely piece of art right here found on tumblr<3  
> http://scholarlykiwi.tumblr.com/image/89719362107
> 
> That's also his design portrayed in the story


End file.
